TimKon and BirdFlash one shots
by Irisflower101
Summary: One shots of Tim and Connor along with Wally and Dick through their relationships. TimKon and BirdFlash!
1. Chapter 1

" Tim"! Connor shouted as he saw him crying in thier apartment. " What happen"?

" It's Bruce! He had a fight with the joker and we don't know if he'll make it! What if he doesn't! What if everything falls apart"!

" Slow down Tim. Nothing is gonna fall apart".

" It's already happening! Jason left after him and Dick argued, Damien just acts like he doesn't care, and Bab's got shot by the joker and is now paralyzed and it all my fault! I should've moved or..or even shouted at her"!

" Tim! Breathe".

" Everything is always my fault! I can't do anything right anymore! And to make matters worse I'm failing in school and I'm so scared of losing everyone"!

Connor pulled Tim into a hug and let him cry. He hated seeing his boyfriend like this. So broken.

A knock on the door was heard then the lock being picked. It was Dick in his Nightwing uniform.

" Tim". Dick said crouching down so he was his level. " Bruce is gonna be fine".

" Don't lie to me like that! You know as well as I do he might not make it! Look at what the fuck happened in one night! Barbra is paralyzed now and Bruce is on death beds! Don't tell me everything's fine"!

" You want the truth! I'm terrified just as much as you are! I've lost everyone once I'm not going through hell again! I almost Barbra tonight! I had a panic attack and I almost overdosed on pills if Jason hadn't stopped me! So yes everything is not fine"! Dick shouted surprising Connor and Tim.

" Dick". Connor said

" Don't! I've heard it already! It gets better! Nothing ever gets better Con"!

Dick then grabbed a knife and held it to his wrist. Tim's eyes widened first and he quickly grabbed the knife and looked at Dick's wrists. Scars covered them.

" What the hell Dick"! Tim shouted and Dick pulled his wrist back and ran out slamming the door.

Tim stared at the door and fell on his knees sobbing.

Connor picked him and carried him to bed. He took off Tim's shirt and his pants so he was only wearing his boxers.

" I'm falling apart"! Tim cried into his boyfriend's chest as he laid down next to him.

Connor said nothing but held Tim closer. What could he say? He was never good at this.

Tim cried himself to sleep dtwenty minutes later and Jason came through the door.

" Dick told me what happen with Tim". Jason said sitting on the floor staring at Tim. " Bruce isn't looking any better. We're holding on by a thread".

" Dick totally broke down". Connor said looking at Tim also. " I've never seen him scream like that".

" Trust me it won't be the last. How's Tim".

" He cried himself to sleep".

" So did Grayson". Damien said appearing and sat next to Jason.

" You knocked me out Dami". Dick said sitting on the other wall.

" You needed to be".

" Geez thanks".

" Your welcome".

Tim stirred and everyone stared as his breathing increased.

" BRUCE! NO"! Tim screamed and shot up hyperventilating.

" We're here Timmy". Dick said

" We all are". Connor added.

Tim looked around and saw Connor was right. Damien, Jason and Dick. were all here.

" I'm proud of you". Dick said standing up and leaned against the door. " Bruce woke up fifteen minutes ago. He's gonna make it Timmy. He wants to see you".

Tim said nothing but got dressed. He left with his brothers while Connor stayed. This was a family matter. A bat family matter to be exact.

" Tim, Bruce doesn't about you know". Dick said awkwardly.

" You mean you cutting yourself? Don't worry Dick I won't tell him. He's Batman after all",

" Damn it. Sometimes I wish he wasn't the greatest detective".

" Your not the only one". Jason said as they entered the batcave.

" Bruce"! Tim cried happily and hugged his father figure.

" Tim". Bruce said as he embraced his second youngest.

" I thought I lost you".

" Your never gonna lose me".

Everyone smiled and a few minutes later Dick's phone rang,

" Hello"?

" Dick it's Clark. How's Tim".

" He's fine. We're with Bruce now. Connor stayed at the apartment".

" Alright and Dick self harm is not the answer".

Clark hung up and Bruce and Alfred stared shocked at Dick.

" Self harm. What are you doing Dick". Bruce said

" Nothing".

" Don't lie to me".

" I'm not"!

In one fast motion Tim and Jason managed to get Dick's gloves off and Bruce saw all the scars.

" Dick". Bruce breathed

" It's nothing okay! You never cared about me anyway! Why now"! Dick shouted putting his gloves on.

" Your still my son. You too Jason",

Dick and Jason just stood there and Tim decided to leave. Everyone said goodnight to him and to get some rest.

Tim opened the apartment and climbed into bed where Connor was sprawled out. He smiled and cuddled next to his boyfriend.

Connor felt Tim next to him and put an arm around him protectively.

" I love you". Tim whispered

" I love you too".


	2. Chapter 2

" Tim your gonna get sick! What the hell are you doing patrolling in the rain"! Connor scolded as he opened the window but stopped as he saw his boyfriend was hurt. Three claw marks straight across the chest.

" Con". Tim whispered before he fell forward only for Connor to catch him.

" Tim what happened".

" Sl..Slade got a new we...ow shit...weapon. Metal Claws lucky sh...son of a bitch that hurts...shot". Tim said as Connor put alcohol on his wounds.

" It was just you and Dick right"?

" Yeah he should be here".

A moment later a loud pound was heard. Dick was breathing hard and was barely breathing as he leaned against the window sill with his knee up.

" Dick". Connor said

Dick gave Connor a small smile and tried to stand up. He fell on his side and Tim was scared.

" Tim it's okay". Dick said sitting up hissing.

" Have you called Wally". Connor asked taking care of Tim.

" IM HERE"! Wally shouted running in and saw his boyfriend.

" Here". Connor said handing Wally alcohol

" Alcohol is going to sting like hell babe". Wally said

" Just do it". Dick hissed

Wally dabbed the cotton ball on his boyfriends chest and he grunted.

" Wally don't cry". Dick grunted

" I can't do this babe". Wally said " I'm sorry"!

The speedster then ran out the door and Dick sighed. He then stood up and for the first time Tim and Connor saw the twenty three year olds arms and legs.

There were cuts every inch of them and his face had two good hits on both sides. Dick ran after Wally and saw a blur just as he got outside.

" FLASH"! Dick shouted but the speedster didn't hear. " Damn you"!

" Such heartbreak isn't it Richard"? Slade said appearing out of the shadows. " Let's have some more".

One shot was fired at Dick. He tried to move but his body wouldn't let him.

Tim ran out the door and pushed his brother aside taking the bullet. Slade lowered the gun and disappeared.

" NO"! Dick and Connor shouted and Wally suddenly appeared.

" No". Wally whispered and Connor picked up Tim who was shot in the chest.

" We gotta move". Flash said

The three ran to the zeta tubes and Dick called the watchtower.

" What is it Wing". Black Canary said

" Red Robin got shot in the chest were almost there".

" We'll be ready".

" Nightwing out".

They arrived a few minutes and Tim was immediately taken to the infirmary.

" Dick". Clark said as he all the marks on his body as he took off his uniform only wearing a pair of shorts now.

" I'm sorry". Wally said leaning against the wall with Dick who decided pouring alcohol all over his body was the best thing to do.

" It's not your fault babe". Dick said and poured the alcohol.

An ear splitting scream escaped the young heroes mouth and everyone watched as he let out another one and squeezed Wally's hand.

Six screams later Dick was breathing hard. He hated getting hurt especially in front of Wally. He couldn't really take it when he was hurt.

" Babe don't cry". Dick said once everyone left.

" I can't! I can't see you like this! You act like it's fine but it's not"! Wally shouted

" What do you want me to say babe! I'm breaking inside! I'm falling apart! Is that what you want"!

" If it's the truth"!

" Then no! Everything is not fine! I'm breaking inside! I die everyday inside! I cut myself! I've hit rock bottom and now Tim is in there fighting for his life because of me! Me! I'm his older brother! I'm supposed to protect him"!

Wally pulled his boyfriend into his chest and sat against the wall.

" I can't to it". Dick sobbed gripping Wally's shirt. " I can't protect him. I'm a failure".

" Babe look at me". Wally said pulling away. " Your not a failure. Your the opposite. Look at what you wear! Your a hero. Your my hero".

" Sometimes I really hate you".

" I hate you too".

Dick rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend. They pulled away and soon fell asleep on the floor.

Bruce walked in to ask his eldest son how he was holding up but saw him on Wally's chest along with the alcohol bottle that was now half empty.

" Stubborn as always". Bruce mumbled before covering the two with a blanket and moved the alcohol.

" Connor you may see Tim but he's sleeping". Black Canary said and Connor just nodded.

Connor opened the door and saw Tim. He looked so pale and weak it scared him.

" I'm sorry". Connor said letting his tears fall. " I should've heard the gun and now your fighting for your life".

Tim stirred and opened his eyes then looked at Connor who smiled.

" It's not your fault". Tim whispered before his eyes closed once again and his boyfriend just smiled.

* Three Weeks Later*

" Tim be careful". Connor scolded as his boyfriend was lifting a heavy box.

" Connor it's been three weeks! I'm fine"!

" Your lucky". Connor said and gave his boyfriend a kiss. " You scared the shit out of me".

" I'm sorry I scared you".

" Don't do it again".

" I won't leave you ever".

" Ow Wally! There's a wall here"! Tim and Connor heard Dick shout

" Sorry babe". Wally said and stared at his boyfriend.

Dick unlike Tim hadn't been so lucky with his wounds healing. His were now scars all over his body and Wally still couldn't get used to seeing them.

" Wally you alright"? Dick asked

" Yeah. I just...I really care about you and I hate myself for what Slade did to you. I should've been there"!

" Hey I'm still here babe. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere for a long time".

The speedster started at his acrobat boyfriend and kissed him full force slamming him against the wall.

" I love you". Wally said as they pulled away.

" I will always love you". Dick replied


	3. Chapter 3

" How the hell does Dick walk so slow"! Wally cried as he walked through Bludhaven.

Dick smirked as he heard Wally just as he was about to get in his police car with his partner. His partner smiled and said " Go".

Dick waved good bye to his partner before he took off after Wally.

Wally turned around as he heard the car take off and was suddenly knocked to the floor. He was about to panic until he looked back and saw his boyfriend.

" Your under arrest for not being home and having dinner ready". Dick said with a smirk, a foot on his boyfriends back.

" It's your turn for dinner". Wally said standing up. " Plus don't we have dinner at Bruce's for a charity thing".

" Damm it. The zeta tubes a block away let's go".

" You look hot in your uniform". Wally said kissing his boyfriend before they went through the zeta tubes.

Tim, Connor, Jason, Damien, and Bruce were all in the batcave when the two arrived.

" About damn time"! Jason shouted

" I got here as fast as I could". Dick said and grabbed his tuxedo along with Wally.

They changed and Dick had to do Wally's tie while Tim was doing Connor's.

" Alright let's go". Dick said

The family walked up the stairs and into the house. People were arriving just as they stepped out.

" Alright Wally I can tell the look on your face. Your hiding something". Dick said

" What?! Pssshhh no! Me hiding something? That's just crazy".

" Wally spill it"! Dick shouted

" I KISSED CONNOR"!

" I KISSED WALLY"! Connor shouted at Tim.

The room went quiet. A glass broke and everyone looked at Dick who ran out the door. Tim did the same and went the opposite way. Wally and Connor ran out after but went different directions.

Tim waited a while and went into the batcave. He put on his Red Robin uniform and left once again.

Tim was on top of Wayne Enterprises and was about to jump. He had tears streaming down his face. Connor! His boyfriend, best friend had kissed his brothers boyfriend! That sounded weird but oh well.

" I'm sorry". Tim sobbed and jumped then heard his name.

" RED ROBIN"! Connor shouted and flew after him. He caught Tim and flew away from the people. Connor had Tim by his waist and his arms were streched out so he could hold Tim above him.

" Tim what were you thinking? Talk to me". Connor said still in the air and Tim had tears in his eyes.

" I thought you didn't love me anymore"! Tim shouted and Connor landed on a roof.

" Tim I will never stopping loving you. Wally and I kissed but it didn't mean anything. We both felt bad but we knew we had to tell you. I'm so sorry babe".

Tim stared at Connor and saw his eyes were full of regret, hurt and sorrow. He flung himself at Connor and their lips crashed together.

" I love you". Connor said as they pulled apart

" I love you to". Tim replied and kissed his boyfriend once again.

Dick was running through the streets and wasn't looking where he was going. A car came flying full speed and Dick was about to get hit until a blur suddenly appeared and pulled him into an alley.

Wally was breathing hard and saw Dick had a knife in his pocket and he suddenly smelt blood.

" You cut didn't you".

Dick said nothing except walked away only Wally to grab his wrist.

" Let go Wally". Dick hissed

" I'm never let go. If your going I'm going".

Dick whipped his head around and flung himself at Wally. His boyfriend held him tight.

" Do you love me". Dick asked

" I will love you forever".


	4. Chapter 4

" Flash"! Nightwing shouted from Wayne Enterprises. " FLASH"!

" Batman said he was close to Bludhaven when he heard him scream". Connor said

" That doesn't help me". Nightwing snapped and crouched down revealing to Red Robin and Connor his tattoo he got last week.

It was a yellow lightning bolt with the Nightwing wing's on the side of it.

" We'll find him Wing". Red Hood said appearing and saw the tattoo.

Nightwing said nothing as he stood up. He looked over the whole city and screamed " FLASH"!

Nothing. Just dead silence.

" God damn it"! Nightwing shouted at himself. " WHERE THE HELL IS HE"!

The young hero then took off leaving everyone else.

" Joker has him". Batman said into Nightwing's comm making the young hero to smack into a trash can then the floor.

Everyone flinched at the crash sound and heard Wing say " He won't make it! Damn it! Everything's going to shit"!

Nightwing hung up and headed where Jason died. It was his only chance.

" We're coming with you"! Connor shouted earning a small smile from the hero.

They arrived a few minutes and Nightwing ran right inside as he heard a gunshot.

" NO"! Nightwing shouted and tackled the Joker while Connor and Tim helped an unconscious Wally.

" WING STOP"! Red Hood shouted as he saw his brother beating the shit out of the psycho maniac.

Nightwing was about to punch the Joker one last time but stopped and kicked his nose breaking it and ran out.

" Wing". Tim said " Canary said he's already healing but that's good since his bones are damaged. He might not ma...".

" Don't you dare finish that sentence"! Dick shouted " He has to make it"!

The hero then suddenly punched a wall, pulled it out and slid down, tears streaming down his face.

He let out a sob and Tim crouched down.

" He'll make it Dick. For you he'll make it. He won't leave you". Tim said

" I feel so helpless"!

" Your not helpless. Wally needs you Dick. He needs you to be strong".

Nightwing took a deep breathe and hoped Wally would wake up soon.

Three days and no sign of Wally of waking up. Dick hadn't slept those three days. He was running off of coffee and everyone could tell he was close to collapsing.

" Wing you need to rest". Connor said

" I'm fine". The hero replied yawning

" Wing". Black Canary said " He's awake".

Nightwing was wide awake and shot up, running as fast as he could. He almost slammed into every league member and protégée.

" I'll leave you be". Superman said stepping out as Dick stepped in.

" Babe". Wally whispered

Dick stared at his boyfriend before he completely broke down against his chest.

" Don't you ever! Ever! Scare me like this again"! Dick cried

" I won't babe. I won't".

Wally observed his boyfriend as he sat up. He was getting skinnier and had bags under his eyes.

" When was the last you slept or ate".

" Three days ago".

" You need to eat".

" So do you. I'll go get Black Canary".

Dick got up and walked out. He swayed and hit the wall. Everyone watched him pushed off the wall and take a few steps before he fell.

Black Canary called Batman from another room and he kneeled down next to his son.

" Dick. Wake up".

Dick groaned and slowly stood up.

" Dick dont push it". Connor said

" Wally needs food so".

" You need to rest. Ill get the food". Black Canary said

Nightwing's phone suddenly rang and he saw it was work.

" Where are you"! His boss shouted

" I'll be right there. Sorry Chief".

" You alright kid"?

" Family stuff but don't worry I'll be there".

" Take a day off. I'll see you tomorrow".

" Thanks Chief".

Nightwing hung up the phone and walked back to Wally. His vision blurred and he put one hand on the wall.

Black Canary walked by with some food and helped the hero to Wally's room.

" You should rest. Both of you. I'll leave this here". Black Canary said as she set the food down.

Dick just nodded and Black Canary closed the door. Wally saw his boyfriends tattoo as he took off his uniform.

" Nice tattoo". Wally whispered

" Don't speak babe".

The speedster did so but wanted so bad to tell his boyfriend it would be okay.

Dick changed into some shorts and no shirt. It was to hot for that. He climbed into the bed next to Wally and soon both passed out.

" Flash! Where are you"! Dick cried

" Say good bye"! Joker said causing the hero to turn around and see his boyfriend get shot right in the heart.

Dick shot up and was hyperventilating. Wally woke up and rubbed circles on his boyfriends back.

" He killed you". Dick whispered letting out a sob.

" Nobody is going to kill me babe. Especially with you around".

Dick just smirked and Wally smiled. They were together safe and sound and that's all they both cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

As Wally woke up he realized his boyfriend wasn't there. Instead there was a note on his pillow.

" Babe, I'll be back today. Don't worry. Love you my speedster. Love Birdy".

Wally sighed. That note wasn't really helping his already nerves but he knew his boyfriend. He would be back.

The speedster decided to turn over and knew right then why Dick had left. It was Jason's death anniversary.

He remembered that day all to well mostly because his boyfriend cried all day and couldn't sleep at all.

Seven years ago

Wally was watching tv as his boyfriend stepped through the door.

" Hey babe you have to wa...what happened". Wally said as he saw his boyfriend crying.

" It's Jason! He..he was...was killed by the Joker"! Dick sobbed and Wally pulled him into his chest.

Dick cried for hours until he finally passed out. Wally picked up his boyfriend and took him to the bedroom.

He laid down next to his bird and held him close. The speedsters were fluttering shut and he finally let them.

A couple hours later Wally woke up to his boyfriends scream. He jolted up and held Dick close to his chest as he cried.

" Why Jay! He was my little brother"! Dick sobbed

" It'll be okay babe. We'll get through this".

Present

They had gotten through it. Well after suicide attempts, a few drinking away the pain, cutting, and trying to push away people thousands of times they made it.

The speedster checked his phone as it rang. Why was Roy calling him?

" Hello". Wally said

" You gotta get to the Mt now! Dick's locked himself in his room, Jason's hurt, Tim's lost it, Damien's acting out, and Barbra's trying to hold everyone together! Get over here"!

Wally was there in two seconds. Roy was right. It was chaos. Connor was trying to calm down Tim but he only got shoved.

" Where is he". Wally asked Roy

" He's locked himself in his room. Maybe you'll have better luck then I did". Roy said with a sad face

The speedster just nodded and headed toward his boyfriends room.

" Babe". Wally said " It's me. Let me in. I can help you".

The door opened and Wally was literally thrown into the room. He looked shocked but his heart broke as he saw the room.

Beer cans, beer bottles, wine, a cloth with blood on it...wait a second..a cloth with blood on it!

Wally grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and saw the new cut. He was about to scold him until he saw his face.

Dick's eyes were all puffy and his face was full of sadness.

Wally pulled his boyfriend into his chest and his heart broke as the younger adult started crying.

" It's my fault"! Dick sobbed

" No. Don't blame yourself babe". Wally said pulling away so he could look at his bird.

" If I had seen the bullet...I could've...Jay wouldn't be...I would...I failed".

" Hey you did all you could okay. You've saved Jason more times then anyone can count. You didn't fail".

" Thanks for being here".

" Where else would I be"?

Dick smiled and kissed his speedster before walking out to see his brother.

" Tim calm down"! Connor shouted grabbing his boyfriends shoulders

Tim tried to get out of his boyfriends grasp but he completely broke down instead.

" I saw the bullet. I just stood there! It should've been me not Jason"! Tim cried

" There's nothing you could've done Tim. You did the best you could and that's all that matters".

" I'm really glad your here".

" I'll always be here plus you need me".

Tim smiled and allowed himself to finally collapse in his boyfriends embrace. It had been a long night.

" Night Tim". Connor whispered

" Jay". Dick said stepping in

" Don't blame yourself". Jason said before he passed out.

" I'll try".

Two weeks later

Two weeks passed and Jason was finally being released from the Mt's medical wing. Dick hadn't left his side once.

" Jay take it easy". Dick scolded as Jason was sparring with Wally.

" Relax Dickie Bird your boyfriends not really putting up a fight".

" Hey"! Wally defended causing his boyfriend to laugh.

" Probably because he knows I'll kick his ass if he does". Dick said with a smirk.

" Yeah yeah. I'll see you later". Jason said grabbing his stuff

" Where you going"?

" Chill out Wing nut I'm heading to Jump City".

" You better be".

" Trust me I am".

" Be careful".

" Always am. And ugh thanks for being there for me".

Dick smiled and watched as Jason left. He knew Jason didn't exactly say I love you but that was his way of saying it.

" Love you to Jay". Dick whispered before turning toward Wally and swept his feet out from under him.

" What was that for"! Wally cried

" I felt like it".

" I hate you".

" I hate you to".


	6. Chapter 6

Insomnia. That was something Wally's boyfriend always had. Before they lived together Dick would always call him and talk until he would pass out.

Tonight was one of those nights as it was four am and Nightwing was still on patrol.

Wally couldn't stop worrying and looked at his phone as it started ringing.

" Hello". He said sleepily

" Hey babe".

" Dude! Where the hell are you"!

" Relax I'm fine. I'm in Gotham".

" What the hell are you doing in Gotham at four am"!

" Hey Wing are we gonna do this or not". Red Hood said with Red Robin, Robin, Spoiler, Black Bat, Huntress and Batgirl.

" Yeah are we? I have to be home before sunrise". Huntress said arms crossed over her chest.

" Chill out sis you'll be fine plus were all out here".

" Wait a second? Was that Huntress"! Wally shouted

" You didn't tell him"? Spoiler asked

" Spoiler?! Who else is there".

" All of us". Black Bat said

" What are you doing"!

" Nothin. Be home by seven"! Nightwing replied

" Wait wh...He hung up on me"!

" Alright so were racing through Jump, Gotham, Bludhaven, Central, Metropolis, Star, for sure and whatever else until we run out of gas. And no cheating"! Nightwing said with a smirk

Everyone started up there bikes and smirked at each other. They waited for the light to turn green before they took off.

" HUNTRESS"! Catwomen shouted right after they took off. " Damn it Nightwing"!

Batman watched Catwomen's face and saw it was full of worry. She knew as well as he did the teens and young adults could take care of themselves but she didn't want them getting in accident.

" Yo bats what's up"! Flash said as Batman called the watchtower.

" Pull up every cities security cameras".

" You got it ba..what are the kids doing"!

Flash watched as Nightwing jumped over three dumpsters followed by everyone else in Gotham about to enter Jump.

" Should we intervene". Wonder Women and gasped as Huntress almost hit a building.

" Stop them before they get hurt". Batman said before hanging up and leaving to the batmobile with Catwomen.

Flash caught up with the eight protégée's of Batman in Jump and saw all eight bikes parked outside a four story building a few minutes later.

" Bats I found them. There in a building". Flash said and saw a man with a jacket on walking away

The building suddenly exploded and Flash covered his face. He heard Spoiler scream at Batgirl and his heart was racing. He looked back and saw the man had left.

He looked to his left and saw Kid Flash along with Superboy, Batman, Catwomen, Wonder Women, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

" Find them and get out". Batman said before going in with everyone else behind him.

Inside all eight teens and adults were all unconscious. Spoiler and Batgirl were on first floor, Red Robin and Black Bat on the second, Robin and Red Hood on the third, and Huntress on the fourth with Nightwing.

Kid Flash zoomed up to the top floor with Flash and saw Nightwing passed out and Huntress doing CPR.

" Come on Wing! Don't do this to me"! Huntress cried before putting her mouth to her brothers.

Nghtwing gasped as he shot up and Huntress pulled him into a hug tears of joy streaming down her face.

" Don't scare me like that! I thought I lost you"! Huntress shouted and Robin, Red Hood, Batman and Green Arrow heard.

" I won't leave you". Nightwing said and hugged his sister tight

" Come on let's get you out of here". Flash said

Huntress stood up and wobbled. Flash grabbed her before she fell and he noticed she had blood on the side of her face.

Nightwing followed and he fell back down. His right ankle was sprained. Kid Flash was by his side and had worry all over his face.

" Babe I'm okay". Nightwing said and got up with his boyfriends help.

" Sure you are". The speedster mumbled and walked down the stairs which somehow survived the explosion. " You could've told me".

" I didn't want you to worry".

" And this is better! You could call me and say hey I'm with my siblings don't worry! But no! You make me worry and stay up all night! I can't do this anymore".

" Fine". Nightwing said his voice cracking and pushed away Kid Flash who sighed sadly.

" Hood". Robin breathed as he saw his older brother unconscious.

Red Hood groaned and looked at his brother who was stuck under debris. He stood up and hissed as his right hand disagreed with his action. It was broken.

" Hood you won't be able to...". Robin started

" I'm not leaving you demon".

Red Hood grunted as he tried to lift up debris. He couldn't do it but he didn't give up.

Hood was about to try one last time only to be suddenly shoved down. He looked and allowed a sigh of relief as he saw his mentor and Green Arrow.

Green Arrow and Batman got Robin out and Red Hood was helped up by Green Arrow.

" Thanks". Hood mumbled

" Double B". Red Robin said as he got up and coughed up blood.

" Double R".

Red Robin moved toward a different room and saw Black Bat trying to get up.

" My right leg". BB said " It's broken".

" My left arms broken".

" Were both broken".

" Your alive". Catwomen said appearing with Superboy

" Your hurt". Connor said as he moved Tim's hair out of his face and saw blood.

" I'm fine babe. Really".

Connor scanned his boyfriend and knew he was lying. Collapsed lung, four broken ribs, a broken left arm, and a concussion.

" Fine my ass". Connor hissed and Tim knew he was pissed. After all he just left and didn't call.

" Con...".

" Not now Tim. Just not now".

Tim sighed and walked down the stairs meeting up with everyone else from the upper floors.

" Batgirl"! Spoiler shouted as she saw her on her back not moving.

Spoiler got closer and saw why Batgirl wasn't moving. She couldn't. Not where the debris was stuck. It hit her spine and Spoiler could tell she was paralyzed from the waist down.

" No. She's paralyzed"! Spoiler shouted and her siblings ran down the stairs.

Nightwing ran down the stairs as fast as he could meeting his siblings at the bottom with Wonder Women who was observing Batgirl and Black Canary who was calming down Spoiler.

" I should've pushed her! I stood there and just shouted her name! It should've be me"! Spoiler cried and threw herself at her oldest brother who was barely standing.

" We gotta call M'gann". Nightwing said and never glanced at Batgirl.

" M'gann we need you". Red Robin said and explained everything.

M'gann was there within seconds. She gasped as she saw Batgirl.

" We gotta take her to an actual hospital". M'gann said and lifted her up carefully.

" Leslie". The bats said immediately.

" Let's move". Nightwing said helping Spoiler up

" Your hurt". Kid Flash said

" I can handle myself". Nightwing snapped and followed M'gann and his siblings.

All the bats sent there bikes home and walked to the zeta tubes. They arrived and told M'gann where to go.

" Leslie"! All seven bats shouted at the time and she came running and gasped

" Oh god". Leslie breathed and quickly got a gurney. " What happened".

" Building exploded all eight of us were inside". Nightwing said gesturing to his siblings and Leslie finally looked at all seven of them.

They were all injured. Not one bat wasn't. She knew they had to get checked.

" Your all getting checked". Leslie protested before rushing Batgirl to the emergency room.

" Hell no". Red Hood said

" Yes you are". Batman said

" Dad no offense but no". Huntress said

" You need it". Catwomen hissed

" Were fine". Nightwing growled and shifted his weight and hissed as he put to much pressure on his ankle.

" Sure your completely fine. I need seven doctors".

Seven doctors came out and looked at the bat protégées. They all looked like hell.

" Come with us". A doctor said

" No". Spoiler said

" Were not being separated". Black Bat said

Now everyone knew what this about. They were all scared they would lose each other after the explosion.

" We can find a room big enough for all seven of you". Another doctor said

" Fine". Red Robin said and followed his siblings down a couple halls.

The bats entered the hospital room and saw it was huge. Eight beds, four on each side, and two bathroom's.

Spoiler sat on the bed closest to the door. She had never likes hospitals and neither did her siblings.

" Relax sweetie". The nurse said and Spoiler looked at Nightwing who nodded.

The bat relaxed and allowed the doctor to examine her. The doctor checked her shoulder and she swatted her away.

" Does it hurt". The nurse asked

" It's dislocated".

" And you didn't say anything"?

" Your the doctor you should know".

" Spoiler". Nightwing snapped

Spoiler sighed and bit her lip as the nurse put her shoulder back into place.

The nurse came back with a black sling and put it on Spoiler, who stared at her siblings and watched as each one was treated.

Nightwing

Injury- Sprained ankle

Result- Crutches

Huntress

Injury- Cut on her head

Results- Stitches

Red Hood

Injury- Broken right hand

Result- Splint

Robin

Injury- Collapsed lung, five broken ribs, two bruised

Results- No surgery necessary

Red Robin

Injury- Left arm broken

Result- Cast

Black Bat

Injury- Right leg broken

Result- Splint

All seven bats walked out and smiled at each other. They made it.

The bats all walked back to the waiting room and waited for hours.

Leslie finally came out and everyone stood up as fast as they could.

" She's paralyzed. Waist down. We did everything in our power to help her. Batgirl will remain here for a couple weeks. I will let you know when she had woken up.

The family nodded and all headed to the cafeteria. It was already ten.

" Babe please talk to me". Red Robin said

" No". Connor replied

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

" That's just it! You didn't tell me anything"! Connor shouted slamming his hands on a table making everyone stare at him. " I can't keep doing this! I can't do this. Red Robin I'm sorry...I just can't".

Connor walked away from his now ex-boyfriend and Red Robin was trying not to cry.

" You didn't tell me either"! Kid Flash shouted and everyone changed directions looking at them now. " I agree with Superboy, Wing! I need to know your safe! You don't even call! Or txt or nothing"!

" You don't call either"!

" I do to and you know it! I'm sorry Wing but I can't do this anymore. I love you but I can't live like this".

" Then...then don't"!

" I won't"!

Kid Flash stormed out the door and Nightwing flipped over a table. He couldn't break down. Not now.

" Ummm Wing". Leslie said " Batgirl is awake. You can see her two at a time".

Spoiler and Nightwing went first. Spoiler reached for the door but couldn't open it.

" I can't do this". Spoiler whispered

" You don't have to". Nightwing replied and really wished Kid Flash was here.

" I want to".

Nightwing took her sisters place in opening the door except he was shaking.

" Why don't I open the damn door". Nightwing growled

" Here". Leslie said and opened the door for the distressed bats and allowed a sad smile to appear as the two took a deep breathe at the same time.

Nightwing and Spoiler saw Batgirl and noticed she had been crying.

" Batgirl. I'm...I'm so sorry"! Spoiler sobbed and collasped onto the floor.

" Wing". Batgirl said as he just stood there. " Wing"!

Spoiler became alarmed at her sisters shout and saw Nightwing just standing there with a blank look on his face.

Leslie came in and stared at the bat. He was going into shock.

" Dick". Leslie said and he shook his head blinking several times.

" I...It's...I need some air".

" You need to calm down".

" I can't! I caused everything! I should've gone with him! He told me this would happen"!

" Wait who's he"? Huntress asked

Nightwing took a deep breathe and answered " Deathstroke".

It went quiet. Nobody said anything or moved.

" When". Batman growled after a few seconds.

" Last week". Wing replied " We had a run in and Deathstroke said if I didn't join him he would destroy me".

" Well were all still here". Spoiler said with a smile

Nightwing smiled and looked back at Bargirl. She had fallen back asleep.

" I'm heading home". Wing said

" Be safe". Batman said

" I will".

Dick arrived home and saw Wally's stuff was gone. He left.

The bat changed and went into the kitchen. He finally lost it. He threw everything off the counter, glass shattering everywhere.

Dick grabbed a knife and held it to his skin but couldn't make the cut. He growled in frustration and threw it against the wall.

Dick slid down the wall and started sobbing. He couldn't believe it. The love of his life was gone.

" Wally I'm so sorry". Dick sobbed even harder.

" Dick". Stephanie said as she came through his window and saw the disaster. " Holy shit".

Stephanie saw the glass everywhere and somehow made it to her brother without getting hurt.

" It's okay bro". Stephanie said pulling him into a hug as he cried into her chest.

" It hurts". Dick sobbed

" I know. It'll be okay. We'll help you through it".

The two stayed hugging for twenty minutes before Dick passed out. Stephanie didn't want to move him so she grabbed a pillow and blanket.

She started to clean up and saw Jason come through the window with Helena.

" Holy shit". Jason said while Helena said " Wow".

" He passed out". Stephanie said and gestured to her brother. " He's broken. His heart broke".

" Tim's probably not doing well either". Helena said

" Probably not. Where's Damien and Cassandra"?

" Stayed with Barbra". Jason said reaching into the fridge and found something to drink.

" Get me one". Helena said

Jason reached back in and took out another soda. He saw his other sisters face and gave her one.

" If your here then who's with Tim"? Stephanie asked

" Probably M'gann". Helena replied

" Or Bruce". Dick said as he stood up

" Or Selina".

" When did you two get here"?

" Couple minutes". Jason replied

" I didn't hear the door".

" There's this thing called a window that you leave open all day".

" Very funny. Are you gonna help me clean this or not".

" Let me think about it".

Helena smacked her brothers arm and saw him smirk.

" Let's get started then". Stephanie said " Then were going to see Tim".

Line break

" Tim". Helena said as she and her siblings stepped in his apartment an hour later.

Tim was in his room sobbing as he had been for the past hour. Helena was the one to comfort him.

Dick stepped on the tv remote and saw the news came on. His eyes widened as he saw Wally.

" Earlier today Nightwing, hero of Bludhaven, and Kid Flash have broken up! Also Red Robin and Superboy have broken up! What a heart breaking day. But it seems Kid Flash and Superboy have found here rebounds today".

A picture appeared and Dick saw it was...JINX and M'GANN! That was Wally's rebound!

" Dick". Tim said as he saw his brother then the tv and his eyes widened also.

" I'm going out". Dick growled and threw down his crutches before slamming the door.

Dick walked through the zeta tubes back to his apartment and changed into Nightwing.

Bruce was at work when he saw his eldest son go on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. His son was already on the news.

He had seen the news and knew that was troubling his eldest and probably his second youngest son.

Nightwing saw the cameras and didn't really care. He just kept staring at the sky while he rested on his back, his arms spread out also.

Red Hood appeared a couple hours later and saw Nightwing had his eyes closed. Camera's flashed everywhere but he didn't care.

" Come on Wing let's go". Hood said

" Just leave me to die".

" Not a chance. Now let's go".

" He broke my heart".

Red Hood sighed and decided to just sit lay with his brother. Half an hour passed and the rest of the batfamily was up on the roof.

Hours went by and soon the night sky was up. The bats had spent all day just staring off into space. The news crew had left a couple hours ago and had gotten all that they needed.

" You know your on the news right"? Red Arrow said as he appeared

" I don't care". Nightwing said " I wanna die here".

" Not gonna happen. Come on".

" I can't live like this".

" Yes you can. Tell KF you want him".

" How? He found his rebound".

" So did Superboy". Red Robin said

Red Arrow sighed and decided to lay with the bat siblings. There was no point. They would win anyway.

" Where's Batgirl"? RA asked after a while

" Slade set up the trap to destroy me". Nightwing said " It worked. He called and said there was a hostage inside a building in Jump. It exploded, we all got injured and Batgirl got paralyzed from the waist down. Let's not forget I got my heart shattered into a thousand pieces".

" Batgirl's paralyzed! What the hell are you doing here then"!

" We had to get out. To many things happen in hospitals including break ups". Red Robin said " Plus we stayed till she woke up then left to sleep".

" Which is what you should be doing". Batman said

" Not now bats". Hood said

" Were dealing with stress". Spoiler said

" On a roof". Black Bat added

" For hours". Huntress said

" In the cold". Robin said

" Let's go now". Batman said

" I can't get down". Black Bat said

" How'd you get up"? Nightwing asked

" Grappling hook but I can't get down the same way. You can't either".

" Your all staying with me tonight. I've already called Agent A he'll be arriving soon".

The bats waited another five minutes before Agent A arrived. Everyone got in except Red Arrow who went home.

" Hey Alfred". Nightwing said the moment the doors closed

" Hello young masters and mistresses". Alfred replied

" Hey, Hi, Pennyworth". Everyone else said

" Dinner is waiting at home".

" I'm not really...". Dick started only to receive a glare from his father. " I'll eat a little".

" What about to eating a little". Bruce said with a smirk as his eldest had ate all of his dinner.

" I really missed Alfred's cooking. Wally's cooking isn't that great but it's eatable".

Everyone stopped at stared at Dick. He dropped his fork and excused himself to the bathroom.

" Well this dinner just turned awkward". Jason said earning a smack from Stephanie. " Ow".

" He didn't have a knife did he"? Helena suddenly blurted making everyone rush to the bathroom.

Dick grunted in frustration as he held the knife to his skin. He couldn't do it just like earlier.

He threw the knife on the floor and punched the mirror instead just as everyone came in.

" You couldn't do it could you". Jason said only for his brother to storm past everyone and head upstairs slamming his door.

" Give him space Master Bruce". Alfred said

" I'll give him space. All of you bed now". Bruce said making everyone trudge up the stairs.

Dick slid down his door the moment he slammed the door he slid down it and once again started crying.

A couple rooms over Tim had done the thing and unknown to the two of them Wally and Connor were doing the same things.

Two weeks later

" Alright your mission is to get in and get out for it". Nightwing said as he gave the team a mission

" We got it". Beast Boy said and headed out with Impulse, Wonder Girl, La'gaan and Blue Beetle.

" Be safe".

" We will". Wonder Girl called back

An hour later the team was back and Nightwing told them good job and that was all for the night.

Dick arrived back in Bludhaven and stood at the tallest building. He turned around and fell backwards twenty stories.

Just as Dick thought he should hit the ground he felt arms wrap around him and they both fell onto the floor.

Luckily it was midnight and no one was out to see what had just happened.

Dick looked up and saw the one person he didn't expect so see. Wally.

" What were you thinking". Wally shouted and started shaking Nightwing. " Did you think you could just end your life and that would be it! What would I do without you! I need you in my life wing"!

Dick stared at Wally and did the one thing we wanted to do for two weeks. He kissed him.

Wally didn't hesitate in kissing back and once they pulled away said " I'm so sorry I cheated on you. I was just heart broken even though I broke up with you. And just to let you know I listened to your voicemails everyday. All fourteen of them so far. Thanks for checking in".

Dick didn't reply but instead kissed Wally again and Wally knew this was Dick's way of saying he was sorry to and it was good to have his boyfriend back.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis Tim was lying in the road and was hoping a car would run over him over.

A car came but stopped a couple feet from Tim and he gasped at who it was. Connor.

" My names Connor Kent and I was wondering if you'd give me another chance Tim Drake". Connor said

Tim shot up and immediately pulled Connor into a kiss who kissed back with no second thought.

" I'm so sorry". Tim said as they pulled away. " I've been trying to move on after two weeks but I couldn't. You were the only person I could picture my life with".

" I'm sorry to. I know I hurt you but I want you to know I love you Tim and I'll never stop. It'll always be you who I belong with. And I got all your voicemails. It was good to hear your voice".

Tim blushed and this time Connor was the one who pulled them into a kiss. It was full of passion and neither of them cared they were in the streets. They were happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
